1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to methods for processing non-public, personal health information having handwritten data. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to methods for processing of collection of forms and data of non-public personal health information having handwritten data in order to submit only “In Good Order” (I-GO) data to the transaction company. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to such methods in which the handwritten data is processed out of context to assure security and at a completion stage placed into context for dissemination to the client or customer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the 2000s, the goal was to not create paper, but instead use e-signed electronic documents. However, hand written forms remain the major transaction media in the financial services industry. Data methods drive the top line growth of business. However, the problem is that this data rests in handwriting on paper or scanned images.
The transformation of handwriting on paper to usable data by present technology has not been achieved. Today, companies hire off-shore organizations in order to leverage their inexpensive labor pool providing twenty-four (24) hour turnaround time. A second problem is that non-public information (NPI) and personal health information (PHI) pose a growing liability and cost to the financial services industry. The industry does not want to accept incomplete information that ultimately produces a Not In Good Order (NI-GO) transaction. NI-GO data and documents have to be retained and managed, as required by many laws and regulations, over extended periods of time by the receiving company. Thus, NPI/PHI offers no return on investment and only liability and risk for both the individuals and the receiving organizations. Still further, there is a problem of deriving complete I-GO information that has been processed in a secured methodology or manner throughout the process.